La mejor navidad
by Melisa Mayte
Summary: Stiles no es fan de la navidad, ni de ninguna otra festividad desde que su madre murió. Gracias a Malia el aprenderá a decir Feliz navidad honestamente de nuevo. Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction.


— ¡Stiles!- Ella gritaba aun en su oído. — ¡Stiles, despierta! ¡Ya es navidad!- Parecía una niña pequeña saltando levemente en la cama con sus rodillas, la emoción palpitante en su cuerpo por ser esta su primera navidad desde que volvió a ser humana, era una de las pocas cosas que recordaba amaba estar con su familia. Pero esta vez no la pasaría con su "familia" si no con la de Stiles y realmente eso le agradaba.

El chico Stilinski solo seguía en la cama gruñendo un poco queriendo solo dormir. Pero Malia no se rinde tan fácilmente. Rodando los ojos ella besa a Stiles, como muchas veces hace en las mañanas, ya que él tiene sueño pesado y solo de esa forma lograba despertar (Además, se divertían antes de ir a la aburrida escuela). Stiles aun algo adormilado le respondió el beso, se separaron por falta de aire.

— ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Stiles, aunque en realidad pensaba decir otra cosa.

Malia arruga su nariz. — ¿No sabes?- Su voz es de asombro.

Stiles frunce el ceño, pensando si algo se le olvido. No puede negar que es malo para recordar fechas importantes, muchas veces hasta su cumpleaños se olvida, principalmente eso paso desde que su madre murió, desde ese entonces ninguna festividad le parecía divertida e importante. Por eso su mejor amigo, Scott, dice que parece al El Grinch en navidad, algo que era ridículo. Tal vez era más como el viejo y amargado de Scrooge, solo que sin lo de tacaño, obvio. Aún recuerda esa vez, la primera vez que Lydia Martin lo invito a su cumpleaños, una de las mejores fiestas de _Beacon Hills, no sabía exactamente que regalarle, así que básicamente sus ahorros se fueron por el desagüe por comprarle algo bueno a Lydia. También en navidad le compra cosas buenas a su padre (Oh al menos eso es lo que él quiere pensar), así que a él no le importa gastar dinero, por lo que no es tacaño._

_Malia seguía expectante por la respuesta de Stiles, pero este solo se encogió de hombros y Malia bufo._

— Es navidad.- Le recuerda poniendo los ojos en blanco.

¡Ya lo recordaba! Anoche habían cenado con su padre y Malia en la casa de Scott con toda la manada. Fue divertido aunque el solo se la paso en una esquina bebiendo cerveza con Malia tratando de embriagarse aunque eso en realidad nunca pasaría por sus poderes de coyote. Era increíble como ella nunca se apartó de él aunque él se comportó aburrido y sin emoción alguna porque el día siguiente seria navidad.

Se mordió la lengua cuando iba a decir "¡Patrañas!" intentando ser gracioso, porque al ver el rostro emocionado de Malia recordó: Ella no había pasado navidad desde hace 8 años, seria egoísta de su parte pasarle su mal humor en las festividades. Se prometió ser un bueno novio (_Novio_, como le gusta decir que él era el novio de Malia) y que Malia pasaría una buena navidad.

Sonríe levemente. — Ya lo sé, bueno, ya lo recordé.- Se sentía torpe, aunque él siempre era torpe. Sus manos picaron por sacar el regalo de Malia ya, pero no, eso sería más tarde. Aunque no era fanático de la navidad era claro que no se le podía olvidar el regalo para Malia.

Malia sonríe ampliamente, mostrando sus brillantes y perfectos dientes blancos. — ¡Scott y la manada no demoran en llegar para abrir los regalos!- Vuelve a saltar en la cama con sus rodillas.

Stiles acaricia su mejilla. — Entonces mejor nos alistamos.- Susurra dándole un pequeño beso en la boca.

— Vale.- Malia salta de la cama y corre al baño como una niña que no espera por ir al parque de diversiones.

Stiles suspira mientras seca el regalo de Malia debajo de la cama (Donde estaba seguro la chica coyote no lo encontraría), lo abre y sonreí mientras lo acaricia con las yemas de sus dedos, como si fuera muy delicado y pudiera romperse en cualquier momento, aunque eso era imposible, estaba seguro que este regalo era fuerte e imposible de romper porque conocía la fuerza de Malia.

_.u._

— ¡Grinch!- Grita Scott apenas cruza la puerta de su casa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Su mejor amigo tenía esa maña de decirle así en navidad como broma. Stiles rueda los ojos, como siempre, mientras que abraza a Scott y Kira, que habían llegado a la vez, o tal vez juntos, no sabía.

— ¡Llegan a tiempo!- Dice Malia mirando el gran árbol de navidad, el cual había sido decorado por Malia y el Sheriff, y lo cierto es que había quedado muy hermoso. Se arrepintió por no haber ayudado y ver la cara de Malia se contrajera en un ceño triste que al minuto desapareció cuando su papá bajo del ático con todas las decoraciones navideñas, brillantes y relucientes.

Lydia, que había llegado puntual, como siempre, prendió el árbol sin importarle que era de día y las luces de este no brillarían igual. Mientras, Scott y Kira, que ya habían dejado los regalos en el árbol, se fueron por un poco de chocolate caliente que el papá de Stiles estaba sirviendo. Stiles fue por dos tazas, una para Malia y el, cuando se la entrego ella se lo agradeció con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué Scott te llamo, Grinch?- Pregunta Malia mientras bebe de su chocolate. — Es ese hombre verde de la película que vimos la semana pasada ¿cierto?- Ella es tan adorable y tierna cuando preguntas cosas.

Stiles asiente, poniendo sus manos a los alrededores de su taza para calentarlas. Era increíble el frio que hacía en este pueblo. — Si, es el.- Responde viendo las esferas que colgaban en las ramas del árbol de navidad. Recordó cuando era más pequeño, su mamá le pasaba las esferas decoradas y su papá lo alzaba para que pudiera alcanzar las ramas más altas, cuando prendían el árbol se quedaban durmiendo al frente de él, viendo sus luces brillando toda la noche. Ese es uno de los recuerdos buenos que aun perduraban en su mente.

— Yo no creo que seas el Grinch.- Dice Malia. El vuelve su atención a ella y nota el pequeño y fino bigote que se había formado por su chocolate. Él sonríe y agarra una servilleta que estaba a su lado, en la mesa, para limpiar su boca con cuidado, despacio. Ella lo queda mirando, con una sonrisa grande igual a la suya. — Gracias.- Dice ella cuando él ya había terminado en limpiar su labio superior lleno de chocolate. Últimamente Malia había pasado mucho tiempo con Lydia, y la banshee le enseñaba modales, por eso Malia ya usaba más seguido las palabras, gracias y por favor.

Stiles empezó a acercase a ella, para besarla, pero Lydia llego antes que sus labios pudieran tocarse.

— Par de tortolitos.- Dice burlona la banshee. — Vámonos ya.- Tenia una sonrisa en su rostro que Stiles conocía perfectamente, cuando tuviera la oportunidad la chica se burlarla de este momento cursi con todos de la manada.

— ¿Adonde?- Pregunta Malia.

Lydia sonríe mientras apoya su peso en un solo pie. — Tendremos una pelea de bolas de nieve.- Exclama ella esperando la reacción de Malia.

Stiles recordó, él, Scott, Kira y Lydia habían planeado darle experiencias de las típicas películas navideñas a Malia, aunque ellos no las habían hecho en un largo tiempo.

Malia abre mucho los ojos emocionada, mientras agarra el brazo de Stiles y le besa la mejilla. Él había visto la emoción de ella de la nieve apenas empezó a nevar, por eso la idea de una guerra de bolas de nieve.

_.u._

— Las reglas son muy fáciles.- Habrá mandonamente como siempre la banshee.

Malia se balancea sobre sus pies emocionada porque empiece el juego, mientras que Stiles solo la mira con una sonrisa.

— Sera, chicas contra chicos.- Continua hablando Lydia, Scott y Kira se quejan, ellos querían hacer equipos, pero la chica banshee los ignora y sigue hablando. — El equipo que reciba más bolas de nieve pierde, ¡fácil!- Aplaude levemente mientras da saltitos en sus tacones. — ¿Entendieron?

Todos asintieron a la vez. Scott y Kira se dieron un pequeño beso en la boca y se dijeron mutuamente "Buena suerte". Stiles y Malia hicieron una mueca de asco por lo cursi de la escena de esos dos, se rieron entre ellos al darse cuenta de sus gestos iguales.

— En sus posiciones.- Ordena Lydia. Malia se va con Kira a la derecha y Scott e Stiles a la izquierda. — ¡Ya!- Grita y sale corriendo hacia la posición de las chicas.

Stiles empieza hacer bolas de nieve como lo más rápido que puede y se las pasa a Scott quien las lanza hacia las chicas, pero ellas se escondía detrás de los árboles que estaba alrededor de la casa de Stiles. Stiles logro hechas algunas bolas pero no era bueno y nunca lograba golpear alguna de las chicas. Malia mientras logro echarle muchas bolas de nieve a Scott, el juego principalmente era entre ellos dos, ya que eran los que mejor echaban las bolas de nieve.

— Poderes.- Susurro Stiles para el mientras rodaba sus ojos. Justo en ese momento una gran bola de nieve cayó en su rostro. Miro divertido a Malia, quien fue la que le mando la bola.

— ¡Hey, Stiles!- Le grito Malia riendo. — ¡A que no me atrapas!- Y con esas últimas palabras ella sigue tirándole bolas de nieve.

El corre hacia ella con bolas de nieve en sus manos pero ella era más rápida. Malia baja la velocidad de su caminata y se voltea para ver a Stiles que le tiro una bola de nieve en la espalda. Ella ríe y se acerca a él.

— Buena jugada.- Admite ella divertida.

— Gracias.- Stiles la agarra de la cintura y besa su frente, nervioso en pensar besarla en la boca con los demás de la manada presente.

Scott llega detrás de él y le da unos golpees en la espalda. — ¿Quién gano al final?

Él se encoje de hombros y Malia habrá. — Perdí la cuenta.-

Lydia llega con sus zapatos y abrigo lleno de nieve. — Digamos quedo en empate.-

Todos asienten estando de acuerdo. Se habían divertido mucho en la nieve, desde la última vez, que había sido hace como 10 años que no hacían esto. Malia estaba feliz, todos estaban feliz.

— ¡Hora de abrir los regalos!- Grita el papá de Stiles desde la puerta de su casa.

_.u._

La manada reunida en el árbol de navidad de la familia, Stilinski, abriendo regalos y tomando chocolate para calentar sus cuerpos.

Scott le regalo a Stiles una nueva playera, Stiles le regalo al alfa un nuevo video juego. Lydia le regalo a Malia un nuevo y sexy vestido negro, lo cual hizo que la chica coyote se pusiera roja y guardara el vestido de nuevo en la caja antes que alguien lo haya visto. Malia le regalo a Lydia un collar, regalo que Stiles le ayudo a escoger, y a Kira un disco de su música favorita, regalo que también Stiles le ayudo. Y Malia, le regalo el último juego que Stiles ha estado hablando todo el mes por él.

Malia veía mucho a Stiles, esperando por su regalo, pero el solo le daba regalos a los otros de la manada, cuando termino se dirigió a Malia con una sonrisa y le agarro su mano.

— ¿Me acompañas a mi habitación un rato?- Pregunta Stiles, Malia asiente mientras se levanta del sofá y sube las escaleras seguida de Stiles.

Cuando ya están dentro de la habitación, Stiles la deja sentada en la cama. — Cierra los ojos, vale, sin trampas.- Advierte antes de irse por debajo de la cama cuando Malia ya estaba con los ojos cerrados.

— Ya puedes abrirlos.- Habla Stiles cuando ya estaba sentado al lado de la chica coyote.

Malia abre los ojos y mira las manos de, Stiles. Tenía un estuche en ellas, ella ladeo la cabeza curiosa. — ¿Qué es?- Pregunta mientras acaricia el estuche aterciopelado.

— Tu regalo de navidad.- Stiles sonríe mientras le pasa el estuche a Malia y esta lo abre.

Malia lo abre rápido, impaciente por saber que puede tener este estuche y abre mucho los ojos a ver su regalo. Era un collar, uno de plata y el dije es un coyote aullando a la luna que estaba también en el collar. Miro a Stiles quien estaba nervioso por saber si le gustaba.

— Esto es… ¡hermoso!- Grita ella.

Stiles sonríe. — Que bueno que te gusto, está nervioso de que no fuera bueno y….- El empezó a divagar más palabras mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cuello.

Malia lo beso, un beso profundo y prolongado que Stiles responde de inmediato.

— Me encanto.- Susurra Malia aun en los labios de Stiles. El intenta acercarse por un beso más pero recordó que le faltaba algo.

Agarro el collar de las manos de Malia y lo volteo, Malia vio que en la parte trasera estaba escrito la palabra "Stilles" Ella se sonroja.

— Cuando estábamos en clases se te cayo un papel, Malia.- Explica el. — Yo lo recogí y pues, lo leí, estaba escrito mal mi nombre en el.-

— Yo se escribí bien tu nombre ahora.- Malia habla y el ríe un poco.

— Lo sé, pero me gusto como escribiste "Stilles" por eso ahora está en el collar.-

Malia sonríe. — Gracias, por la mejor navidad.- Dice ella y él está de acuerdo, porque también fue su mejor navidad desde hace tiempo.

— Feliz navidad, Malia.-

— Feliz navidad, Stiles.-

A/N: La primera vez que hago un One-shot, espero que me les sea de su agrado, como ya dije antes este **fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction. Le regalo este fic a **GabaNora porque ella ha seguido desde el principio mi otra historia de Stalia.

Saludo: Melisa.


End file.
